Sweet
by SaphireDance
Summary: He couldn't help himself, he wanted more. How could something like this be so sweet? *WARNING**WARNING* ZADR *WARNING**WARNING*


**. . . . . . . . . I have NO regrets ;3**

Dib walks up to Zim's house licking a dark red cherry sucker. They were both in Hi Skool now and a lot has changed about both of them. Dib has grown to be a good 6'5 with lanky arms and big brown eyes, while Zim, Zim grew to be about 5'7 and honest to god turned more human in the past five years. He also has already been told about his fake mission and took it pretty well.

Well… for Zim anyway. Meaning he didn't take all the anger out on Dib and thought rationally, though he still had a pretty good fit for a few days. They're both pretty good friends now, but they do still have pretty good fights every once in awhile, nothing too serious though.

Anyway Dib is now at Zim's door, ready to just hang out and play some games. Well little did he know today was going to be interesting.

"Hey Zim" he says as the door opens. "Ready"

"To beat your ass, always" Zim was dressed in black skinny jeans,a red shirt over a pink one, and black combat boots, he also didn't have his contacts or wig on. That's what I mean when I said he had changed, his appearance is definitely different.

"You wish" Dib has changed his appearance to, but only just because he has way more buckles and straps. And dare I say it, they both look super sexy. Ok enough of me breaking the fourth wall back to the story.

Dib walks into the house, smiling at the still same decor. Zim kept saying he'd change but inevitably just got lazy, really lazy. ' _At least he kept it clean.'_ Dib thought with a chuckle as he sat down on the couch still sucking on the pop.

"Why the hell do you have a sucker?" Zim asked quizzically, sitting next to him raising a lekku.

"Well Halloween was last week and not many people came around to our house so we got stuck with all this candy and I didn't want it to go to waste so. Yeah" is Dibs answer as he licked the sucker.

"Oh, well did you bring Zim one?"

"No, soon as I grabbed this one Gaz snached the bag away hissing that if I tried to grab anymore she'd rip me apart. I may have a better relationship with my sis but I'd rather not go to the hospital," he licks it one more time before getting up and pulling out the rapper. He sets the sucker down on it and says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to raid your kitchen"

 **ZIM POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Dib walked away I stared at the sucker then back at the kitchen door then back at the sucker. This continued for about thirty seconds.

I had noticed my crush on Dib a year ago, and really who could blame me? After all when we became friends he was nothing but nice to me, well unless we got into a fight but those are few and far between.

Back to the topic at hand though, the sucker. I have this uncontrollable urge to lick it, maybe it's because I've been craving something sweet for a few hours. ' _It's not like it matters it's just one lick.'_ I thought shrugging my shoulders and picking up the sucker.

The sucker was pretty small by now so I just decided to stick the whole thing in my mouth. I wasn't expecting the taste. It's sweet with a barely perceptible hint of salt. It was delicious and I wanted more. I lick it one more time before I come to my senses.

This wasn't coming from the sucker, what could it possib-. Oh. I immediately drop the sucker, my hand on my mouth and blushing a deep pink. It was the saliva, Dibs saliva. What is wrong with me, as soon as I tasted it I lost all sense of reason.

' _But it was so good. I want more'_

My body was moving on its own, almost picking up the sucker that fell on the couch. But thank the lord almighty, Did came back into the living room, walking up to me. "Zim you have literally no food you're really getting lazy"

I didn't answer my eyes went straight to his mouth...gaaah, stop thinking like that. ' _But I want more'_

"Hey" Dib says, god no, he's right in my face. "Zim? You okay, you're zoning out"

I grab his shirt and pull him closer. "I want more" I whisper throatly.

"Want more? What are you talking about?" Dib asks as I pull him a little closer.

"I want more of your saliva"

He turns red. "What, how did, when did?" Dib turns his head and sees the sucker on the couch. "Why would you even want more?"

"It's so sweet, I want more. Gimme!"

"What, no!"

"Gimme!"

"No!"

Dib tripped and fell backwards trying to get away from me, making me land on top of him. He has his arms around my wrists trying to pull me off. "Please" I beg and he stops struggling.

 **DIB POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _He sounds so helpless'_ I think as I look up at his pleading magenta orbs. ' _I should say no, but...for some reason I don't want to anymore'_

"Okay" I sigh. "But only for a little"

He smiles and bends his head down slowly, as if to savor the moment. The kiss that came was slow and deliberate, but as soon as he started tasting the inside of my mouth he pulled me in for a harsher kiss. I had to stop him when he rubbed his tongue against mine. Pulling back I rub my tongue with my teeth.

"W-wait Zim that's ticklish" I laugh. I really didn't want to pull away, the kiss was amazing, but I'm not used to being kissed. So the feeling is weird. Zim doesn't answer, he just stares at me with pleading eyes. I roll my own eyes and kiss him on the forehead. "You are way too cute for your own good, Spaceboy"

He giggles at that and hugs me. I'm struck speechless, but I hug him back tightly. Maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell him how much he means to me.

~END~

That was fun. I hope you enjoyed, if you do I might make a second chapter. ;P

This is Saphire signing off.


End file.
